Confrontation
by Morralls
Summary: Finn hates Blaine, and he finally confronts him. Unfortunately, Kurt is livid about the way his brother is treating the boy he loves.


**Author's Note: This is very patchy, because I wanted it to be very full of passion and emotion, and I really wanted to capture the moments, as opposed to filling in all the in between moments. So, it jumps around a bit, but bear with me. Reviews make me happy.**

Finn stormed into the bathroom, in a foul mood. His irritation only spiked higher when he saw that smarmy, stuck up bastard leaning over the mirror to check his appearance. The jackass glanced at him in the mirror and gave him one of those fake charming smiles. "Hi Finn."

"Blaine." Finn replied. Blaine's smile faltered.

"Hey, Finn, have I… done something? Like… all summer, we were cool, but all of a sudden…"

"Don't play dumb!" Finn finally exploded. "You're trying to make the New Directions like the Warblers, and I'm not letting it happen. You're not the golden boy anymore! You're not popular, you're not cool. You're a loser, and you're a _fag_!" Finn felt satisfaction burn through him when Blaine flinched at the word. He moved towards the door, and Finn blocked him. "I'm not finished. I don't like you parading my brother around the school like that. You're just going to cause him problems, because this isn't like Dalton. People don't just let that happen here."

"But it's so okay for a straight couple to walk around holding hands? That is such _bullshit!_" Blaine said angrily. "You might not be done, but I'm done with _you_, Finn. Just leave me alone." He stormed out angrily, getting out before Finn saw the tears welling in his eyes.

Kurt took his boyfriend's hand, and Blaine smiled at him, but pulled his hand away, chattering to try to hide the movement. Kurt frowned. "What's bothering you lately, Blaine? Are you… not in love with me anymore? You've been acting weird for days."

"Oh Kurt! No!" Blaine looked panicked. "Kurt, of _course_ I love you! How could I not? I just… I don't…. I don't know."

"Blaine, has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible liar?"

Blaine gave a halfhearted laugh, followed by a sigh. "It's…. don't freak out about this, Kurt, but…" He sighed again. "It's not important."

"Blaine, if it's bothering you this much, it _is_ important." Kurt argued. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's… Finn said that… that people in this school are going to cause a lot of problems with all the gay PDA, and I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"We haven't been having many problems really. Not since you started your trick." Kurt said. Blaine sighed.

"There's more. He uh… he…"

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, stopping him in the hall and holding his gaze. "Blaine, just say it. It's okay, whatever it is. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Finn's not exactly good at explaining himself."

"A misunderstanding. Right." Blaine nodded, looking at his shoes.

"Blaine, what _is it_?"

"Kurt… he… he called me a fag." Blaine dared a glance at his boyfriend. Kurt was staring at him in shock, speechless. "It's not a big deal! It was an accident. It just… threw me off." He said quickly. Kurt let him go.

"No it wasn't! You don't _accidentally_ use slurs like that, Blaine! Especially not when you have a gay brother! I can't _believe_ him!" Kurt exploded, seething. "I'll _kill_ him!"

Finn looked up as his bedroom door was shoved open, revealing his livid brother and that bastard boyfriend of his. "Knock much?" Finn asked, glaring at Blaine, who looked supremely uncomfortable.

"You want me to _knock_? After what you did? After what you _said_?" Kurt asked, his voice reaching decibel levels Finn didn't know it could reach. "You're lucky I don't bring Dad into this!"

"What are you _talking_ about? And why did you bring _him_ into my room?"

"What's the matter, Finn? Don't like having my _fag_ boyfriend around?" Kurt demanded. Blaine flinched again at the slur, though he knew that Kurt was using it to shame Finn, and not to insult him. "Do you have any idea what kind of an asshole you are?"

"Kurt, I-"

"No! You don't get to talk. You know what Blaine does every time someone says anything mean to us when we're holding hands in the hallway? They'll make some stupid comment, and Blaine will smile at them, and then he'll tell me that he _loves me_. They've stopped giving us a hard time. The only person who has said something stupid lately is _you_. Well there's something you need to _see_." Kurt pushed Blaine forward a little bit, and Finn glared at the boy standing in his doorway. "Go ahead, Blaine. Show him. Show him exactly how much of a jackass he is."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, he doesn't have to-"

"Yes he does. Because Finn has _obviously_ lost sight of being a decent person to you, because he's jealous that you sing better than he does." Kurt said. "And that would be a completely different matter if he didn't decide to bring your being gay into it. So show him."

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" Finn demanded, losing his patience for this fiasco. Blaine sighed.

"Finn, do you remember when we went to that pool last summer?" Blaine asked.

"What about it?" Finn remembered. Kurt had spent the time lounging on a beach chair and tanning while Finn was the only one in the pool. Blaine had worn swim trunks and had not once taken his t-shirt off.

"You remember that I never took off my shirt, even though it was a hot day, and everyone else had?"

"Yeah…"

"There's a reason." Blaine sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, standing shirtless before him. There, across his abs, was an angry white scar, and Finn felt very much the asshole he had been being.

"What… How did that happen?"

"There's a reason I transferred to Dalton. Slushie facials and dumpster tossing didn't satisfy the guys at my old school. They said that they had to… mark me for what I was, so that the whole world would know that I was a… a fag." Blaine looked down at the scar crossing his stomach, the word _fag_ carved into his skin in bold capital letters. He pulled his shirt back over his head, covering up the scars.

Finn stared at him. "Kurt's right, you know. You've got an amazing voice, Blaine, and I don't want to lose my lead in glee club. I was a dick to you, and you didn't deserve it."

Blaine shrugged. "I kinda deserve it."

Finn shook his head. "No you don't, man. You've done nothing but try to help, and as one of the leaders of New Directions, I should have really welcomed you. I was wrong, and I owe you a serious apology."

Blaine smiled. "Don't worry about it, Finn. It's already forgotten."

Finn nodded. "Better late than never, I guess." He stood up and offered his hand. "Welcome to the New Directions, Blaine. We could really use a voice that's as good as yours."

Blaine shook his hand. "Thanks, Finn. I'm glad to be a part of it."


End file.
